Today's military commander relies on a variety of techniques to acquire and identify potential enemy targets in a battlefield. Such techniques include, for example, radar detection, infrared detection, human reconnaissance, etc. Additionally, in the ever-changing battlefield, a constant situational awareness of friendly assets is needed to allocate such assets properly and avoid the potential for “friendly fire” incidents. Typical “identify friend or foe” (IFF) systems for determining whether a potential target is a friendly or enemy asset utilize physical markings to tag friendly assets and/or radio communications to exchange codes identifying an asset as friendly. However, physical markings for identifying friendly assets are prone to spoofing and are substantially ineffective at night or in battlefield scenarios in which visibility is limited. IFF systems utilizing radio communications are also prone to spoofing and the emitted radio frequency (RF) energy subjects the friendly assets to detection by the enemy.